mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Turtle
Mr. Sydney Turtle is a tortoise cared for by Darnell Turner. Mr Turtle is a type of Geochelone sulcata - An African spur thigh tortoise. Season 1 Mr. Turtle, but Darnell may have agreed to let him live on the floor when Earl maybe said he needed to return it to its proper owner. He might be normally fed lettuce but probably prefers arugula. Earl Jr. and Dodge probably put Mr. Turtle in the toilet, so Joy might've sent them off to the Right Choice Ranch. On the way to visit Darnell's mother, Mr. Turtle prpbably rode in the Crab Shack tip jar. The kids still might frequently put him in the toilet to swim. Darnell painted Mr. Turtle yellow, to make him more visible to the kids, since they kept stepping on him. Mr.Turtle is in fact not a turtle but an African Tortoise. Season 2 Mr. Turtle was evicted (Randy thought from his shell, because that's where he lives) from the Trailer Park by Millie Banks for being a reptile. Earl and Randy become his foster parents, but Randy wants Darnell to wait a few weeks before he visits, not to make it any more confusing to Mr. Turtle. Mr. Turtle saves Randy from being shot by Millie with a sling shot, with his shell, the first shot but not the second. Randy asks Mr. Turtle to go get help. Mr. Turtle is eventually returned home to the trailer park . Randy suspects Mr. Turtle to be in the Witness Protection Program along with Darnell, and wonders if he is a lizard disguised in a shell. When Darnell won't answer any of Joy's questions about Witness Protection, Joy put Mr. Turtles' cage in Darnell's arms as a sign to move out. Darnell makes up with Joy, and is let back in, along with Mr. Turtle . Mr. Turtle got a hold of one of Joys "happy pills" given to her by her lawyer, and Darnell had to keep flipping him . Darnell tells Mr. Turtle that if he want's to sleep in his and Joy's bed he has to work on his breath, and tries to give him mouthwash . Season 3 Darnell told Earl and Joy about when Mr. Turtle knocked over a candle and caused a fire in the trailer. They couldn't be in the same room for months, but eventually they talked things over, and their relationship was now stronger than ever . Darnell admitted that with the right song and surface, Mr. Turtle can tap dance, and he lets people watch for free . Season 4 Joy inadvertently left Mr. Turtle on the roof of the Brat and drove off. Joy found a couple of turtles in the hotel pool, and asked Catalina which one looks more like Mr. Turtle. She then gave the replacement turtle to Darnell. Joy returned home to find Darnell burying Mr. Turtle. Joy told Darnell the truth, filling him with hope. The real Mr. Turtle was seen traveling back home. After being missing for some time, Mr. Turtle found his way back to the trailer park. By this point, Earl and Randy had been living in the trailer as Earl returned him to Darnell, who then lived in an upscale community thanks to Witness Protection. Mr. Turtle was then reunited with his owner. . Notes * Darnell's love for Mr. Turtle is made evident when he says: ** "Why do men wait so long to tell their pet turtles how they feel? You need to say those simple words 'I Love You'". * Randy gave Mr. Turtle the name Randy after it is mentioned that he is unnamed, which might be when Darnell decided to name him Sydney. * According to the gravestone he created for Mr. Turtle when Darnell thought he was dead, he considers Mr. Turtle to be Jewish. * Also according to the gravestone Mr. Turtle was born in 1913. * It's also speculated that Mr. Turtle was the only thing Darnell got to keep from his previous life as Harry Monroe. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mr.